


Learn from Experience

by moncon98



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: but with the gaang in each others body, its the Avatar plot, not finished
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moncon98/pseuds/moncon98
Summary: work in progress,body swap aunot finishedonly here because friend I wrote it for couldn't access the doc
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. The Spirit

They don’t remember what they were fighting about. Maybe it was something to do with how to rule Republic city, or maybe it was about something that happened before they beat Ozai. Whatever it was it had angered the spirit they now stood face to face with. It scowled at all of them and spit it’s words like venom.

_“Look at you pitiful humans! Bickering like children! Are these truly the leaders of the mortal realm?!”_

They flinched when he scoffed at them. They couldn’t make out his shape, even though he was mere feet from them, winding around inspecting them.

_“If you truly wish to be great leaders, you must learn from one another. Seeing how you are acting now, I can see that won’t happen on it’s own. But there is another way.”_

The great spirit took a deep breath and the group flinched as he blew a great cloud of smoke over them, enveloping them whole. When the smoke cleared and the six of them were nowhere to be seen. The spirit sighed and looked to the sky.

_“Learn from each other by learning for yourself. Good luck.”_


	2. Fire Lord Toph

When the smoke fell over her, Toph could not feel the ground, or anything at all. This wasn’t like when she was flying or when Aang lifted her with airbending. This wasn’t even how it was before she learned from the badgermoles. This was something new and frightening and angering and-!

Toph opened her eyes. She opened. Her eyes. And saw.

  
She blinked out the stinging from her eyes. Why was she crying? Why was everything so hot? Why couldn’t she feel connected to the earth? Why-

“Stand and fight me prince Zuko!”

_Zuko? What?_

Toph focused all her will power into feeling the vibrations around her. She was in a room- no, a hall. She could hear many people. She could feel she was now a boy, but that was a problem for later. She could feel a person in front of her, but not in the way that she could before. It was like she was looking through unsettled sand. She chanced a look up and saw someone she had felt before, though weakened. Lord Ozai. She lowered her eyes again and smirked.

She knew where, and when she was now. She was in Zuko’s body during the agni kai. She had heard this story from Iroh before when Zuko had allowed his uncle to tell them.

She always though Zuko and Aang had gone easy on him. Toph would change that.

“I will fight you father. And I will show you the mercy you were going to show your own soldiers.”

Toph stood up and got into a position that made the crowd murmur. She may be in Zuko’s body, but she found her muscle memory mixed with his. It was like it wanted to earthbend with fire, so Toph let it. She blinked at the lights, was this really how seeing was? How did anyone focus? Oh well, she was sure she was stronger than him even in the sand. Actually, she could see clearer now with her feet firmly on the ground. Ozai scowled and they began circling each other.

“First you insult me in my war room and now you insult me by standing like an earth bender?! Have you no respect!”

“Oh, I respect a lot of things, old man. I respect Iroh. I respect the elements. It just turns out I don’t respect you.” 

That last comment threw Ozai off, and he attacked. Toph easily dodged and hit back, a wall of fire raising from the ground and soaring at the fire lord. People gasped and murmured at the battle. Was Zuko really fighting Ozai with his eyes closed and _WINNING_?? Was this rage ridden man really their fire lord? Where was his spirit? Slowly there began a quiet chant, only a whisper, but Toph could hear it, and she loved it.

_Zu-ko, Zu-ko, Zu-ko_

Toph smiled and decided to take a page out of Aang’s book and ran at Ozai, dodging his attack and sweeping the floor with her leg, knocking the fire lord off his feet. She stood up and saw the sudden fear in the fire lord’s eyes as he remembered what she had said when the battle began. 

_I will show you the mercy you would show your own soldiers….. none._

With a quick and simple lightning attack, Ozai was defeated for good. 

Zuko was Crown prince, and as such was now the new Fire Lord. No one could even suggest it as treason since it was an agni kai and people died fighting all the time. Even Azula looked frightened of her once calm brother, now a bender who had just killed their father with his eyes closed. A thought came into her head. If she and her father were monsters, what did that make Zuko now?

Only one in the crowd did not look amazed or scared. Iroh. He knew this was not his nephew. He knew the moment he stood up. He could only pray this being was kinder to the people than to his brother.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It had been a year since the young Zuko was crowned Fire Lord, and the legend of him only spread. The stories had been exaggerated, yes, but one thing stayed the same in all of them. Zuko had fought with his eyes closed.

Since his coronation Lord Zuko had been changing how things were done in the fire nation. They stopped their conquest for land, now only using soldiers to protect their borders. Prisoner benders were offered the chance to return to their homes in peace. The earth towns were visited by the fire lord himself and offered a chance to learn stronger earth bending. Unlike Zuko, Toph had nothing to apologise for. She was fierce and unyielding, yes, but she was also lifting bans on things and changing the history books to the truth. Now people could choose who they wanted to follow, instead of being told.

But one thing stayed the same.

Soon after the agni kai, Toph had gone to Iroh and told him everything. Oddly enough Iroh believed her. She told him that she wanted to get her family back together, so he suggested that one thing not change.

The Avatar was still wanted by the Fire Lord, but not dead. Oh no, the person would only get their reward if the avatar and his friends were alive.


End file.
